White light emitting devices have been widely utilized as a backlight for a liquid crystal display (LCD), which has been used in the lights, notebook computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), etc.
A conventional method of manufacturing a white light emitting device includes a method of coupling YAG:Ce or (Ba,Sr,Ca)2SiO4:Eu phosphor with a blue light emitting diode and a method of attaching red, green and blue light emitting diodes in a single package such that white light can be emitted by mixing the red, green and blue light with one another.